Scene 112
*Demon Claw arc: ** 110: Part 1 ** 111: Part 2 ** 112: Part 3 ** 113: Part 4 Cold open As Cynthia regenerates Phina, the Ghosts destroy the awakened beings.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 127–129 Awakened demise 'Bystanders' Astonished, Anastasia and Nike watch Deneve, Helen and Tabitha destroy the awakened. Suddenly, Dietrich, using her Sky sword, lands, bisecting an awakened.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 130–131 Ghosts at work Dietrich admits to her comrades that the Ghosts are deserters from the Organization.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 132–135 Anastasia and Nike help the Ghosts. But one awakened escapes.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 136–139 'On her own' Yuma detects the approach of the runaway awakened. Cynthia, busy with Phina, cannot leave to fight.Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 140 Yuma must fight alone. She uses her thrown sword. The swords spins like a helicopter blade and hits the awakened's legs, cutting them in half. Then she decapitates him. But the flying head nearly hits the other warriors.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 141–145 Aftermath 'New male awakened' Anastasia, Nike and the other Ghosts rejoin the others. Deneve orders Tabitha to search for weak Yoma auras.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 146–148 Tabitha senses what may be a Yoma-making facility.Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 149 'Puburo Hunt' Deneve remembers what the Paburo awakened once told Miria: "But you made one major mistake."Claymore 5, Scene 27, p. 185 The mistake was Miria's old belief that the Organization stopped making male awakened beings after the failure of male Claymore warriors. Deneve speculates that the Organization has continued to make male awakened up to the present day.Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 'New allies' Anastasia guesses the purpose of the Ghosts—to destroy the Organization. Anastasia offers to join the rebels.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 153–156 'Which path?' The question arises: does everyone go straight to Organization Headquarters to save Miria, or the Yoma-making facility? But Deneve, honoring Tabitha's commitment to Miria, allows her to decide which path to take.Claymore 20, Scene 112, pp. 156–157 Additional details 'Notes' *After Deneve says that Miria's "big mistake" was that she assumed that the Organization stopped making male awakened beings, a major hole in the Claymore storyline is created when Helen states she never saw an awakened male warrior,Claymore 20, Scene 112, p. 150 despite all the ones she encountered in the Battle of the North *In Scene 27, Miria's "big mistake" is originally thinking that the Organization retired all the male warriors. The Paburo awakened still works for the Organization as an executioner of unwanted Claymore warriors.Claymore 5, Scene 27, pp. 192–195 'Cover art' Jump SQ March 2011 References Tankōbon Claymore volumes cited are VIZ Media (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Manga scenes (chapters) not yet translated cite Shueisha tankōbon (ja) editions. Manga scenes not yet published in tankōbon form cite Jump SQ (ja) editions. Fragments of Silver Omnibus (総集編 銀の断章 Gin no Danshou) 1–3, Shueisha, are only available in Japanese. Anime scenes (episodes) cited are FUNimation (en-us) editions, unless otherwise noted. Category:Browse Category:Scenes Category:Manga Category:US